


Today is a fine day for...

by hunahuna_un



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Lifeguard!McCree, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunahuna_un/pseuds/hunahuna_un
Summary: After getting away from people, he takes another – closer – look of the picture he received.It is from Hanzo. And it is apicture.Hanzo is still home, laying lazily at bed, fresh out of shower, hair still dripping wet – and the bastard knows how Jesse is weak for that – naked in all his glory, holding only a small towel over his crotch, hiding his goods. Bridge piercing between his dark eyes, that promise naughty things. The nipple rings shine from morning light and his skin is still wet with droplets.Jesse lets out contented sigh and feels his cheeks becoming even more red. He curses and grits his teeth. He can feel his swimwear becoming tighter as his front gets interested in the picture he just saw. That goddamn son of a bitch.





	Today is a fine day for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tascha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tascha).



> I am not even sure if I should post this one shot, but Tascha said I could so here goes I guess. This was gift fic made for him, so. Never wrote fics for anyone else before, but at least he liked it.  
> No big plots, just pretty much teasing and shameless smut. xD  
> Enjoy I guess?
> 
> And of course thanks for my beta [spiciest_author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author) for going this trough for me! ^^

 

Jesse rubs his eyes and lets out a huge yawn. It is early in the morning, and he is on the lifeguard station, getting ready for the day. He was in for another normal day; weather was fine today, so it would mean there would be enough people at the beach to not make it boring. He slips into his red swimming shorts he usually uses on duty. He knew some people used speedos, but he felt he didn't need that kind of attention to begin with. He was here to _work_ , after all, not to hook up or get anything else that a lifeguard dressed like that usually got.

The first couple hours are event-free and there are not many people to begin with. Only a few morning surfers and a handful of other early birds. But if he had thought today was going to go as any other day at work, he was wrong in there. Oh, if he only knew how wrong he was.

  
  


Suddenly Jesse's phone chimes in his pocket, and he fishes it up, not thinking much about it. Excusing himself from the couple he was chatting with, still facing them, he opens his phone. New message. He coughs and blushes, earning eying from the couple. He is glad he excused himself so he can just walk away, embarrassed and scratching his neck. After getting away from people, he takes another – closer – look of the picture he received.

It is from Hanzo. And it is a _picture_. Hanzo is still home, laying lazily at bed, fresh out of shower, hair still dripping wet – and the bastard knows how Jesse is weak for that – naked in all his glory, holding only a small towel over his crotch, hiding his goods. Bridge piercing between his dark eyes, that promise naughty things. The nipple rings shine from morning light and his skin is still wet with droplets.

Jesse lets out contented sigh and feels his cheeks becoming even more red. He curses and grits his teeth. He can feel his swimwear becoming tighter as his front gets interested in the picture he just saw. That goddamn son of a bitch. Apparently, he had finally crossed the line to tease Jesse, since this is the first time he receives a message like this. They had talked about it of course, but... Jesse didn't think Hanzo would be one to do such things, he was kinda more reserved, and they had never done anything in public either. He lets out a sigh. This was gonna be a long day, and he had even no idea _how long_ exactly.

Jesse gets back to his duty, trying to ignore the boner in his pants, cursing inwardly.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Jesse is doing another patrol on the beach when his eyes catch onto something. He usually doesn't pay too much attention to how good other people look, trying to remain professional, but his eyes catch glimpse of beautiful raven hair all lose, falling on the man's back. He was always weak for hair, and this one was beautiful. He hated when it happened, watching hair so good and silky looking, he had hard time _not touching it_. Screw it if it was someone he didn't know, the feeling was still strong, his fingers itchy with wanting to feel those strands. Then he glances more down and sees perfect round ass. He curses and blushes, taking his eyes off immediately. Like the person knew he was watching, he removes the long-sleeved shirt he has, sliding it teasingly off his shoulders, past that ass and – _wait a minute_. Jesse would recognize that tattoo anywhere.

The realization hits him with thousand bolts when he realizes the man is _Hanzo_. Gorgeous, detailed blue dragon riding down his left arm. Well now Jesse can't hold it anymore, and his eyes pop down, looking at his ass again. He can't believe Hanzo wore this fucking _thong_ swimwear at the beach. Hanzo! And then he turns around, catching Jesse staring at his ass, and a mischievous grin raises on his lips.

"Like what you see, mister Lifeguard?" Hanzo asks teasingly, with spring in his voice, that sparkle in his eyes when he looks at a completely abashed Jesse, from being caught like that.

"A. Mmh." Jesse is unable to make proper words, his face flustered and scratching behind his neck, turning his eyes away from Hanzo ashamed.

But if he thought Hanzo would take that, he would have to rethink. Hanzo closes their distance, placing his palm on Jesse's hairy chest. Jesse curses internally for not wearing a t-shirt today. But it was so hot. And what Hanzo did, was even hotter.

Hanzo pets his chest, curling his finger with the hair, looking at his fingers when he plays with Jesse, then lifting his eyes up, thick black eyelashes fanning over his eyes, and Jesse can't look away.

"I am glad you are here mister Lifeguard. Feels safe enough to be at this beach," he cooed. He pressed even closer, squirming almost against his body, but not quite, giving a small poke here and there, looking deep in Jesse's eyes. Jesse couldn't take his eyes off Hanzo, that permanent eyeliner framing his beautiful dark eyes like that, those lashes blinking at him, luring him in with no time. Jesse gulps loudly, feeling his cheeks become even warmer.

“So... _handsome_ ,” Hanzo continued teasingly, his voice dropped low now, filled with promises and lust, and it run shivers down Jesse's spine, giving an interested twitch in his pants. That voice promised so much more than the words that came out of Hanzo's mouth and Jesse's mind went wild with all the possibilities.

  
  


Hanzo didn't flirt often, but now he was all in and Jesse didn't know which way to stand. It left him baffled every time, unbelievable how easily he slipped out those flirts himself, but when it was targeted back at him – _especially_ by Hanzo, who he was head over heels for – he was so screwed. He gulps and feels blood rushing down in his shorts, starting to form a tent. When Hanzo notices that he chuckles.

“I didn't know you came here to _camp_ Jesse,” he says, clearly amused. Now Jesse is absolutely red in the face, ready to bolt off. Maybe Hanzo realized that as he presses close and kisses Jesse right on his lips gently, soft and assuring. His hands wrap around his neck and the gentle petting makes Jesse relax a little. Jesse can't resist it anymore, and gives in to the kiss, just to have Hanzo pull out way too soon. When he finally tries to kiss him deeper, Hanzo places his finger over Jesse's lips.

“I thought you were supposed to _work._ ”

Jesse curses and walks away from Hanzo, shaking his head, hearing Hanzo's mischievous laughter follow his heels.

  
  


This was going to be one hell of a day at work, long and frustrating. And he couldn't even go relieve himself, he knew Hanzo would be disappointed if he did. And even without him not being here to keep eye on Jesse, he still wouldn’t have tried to do it. It was part of what they discussed earlier. Jesse had never thought Hanzo would go out like this, to do it all. And to top it off while he was at work, that goddamn tease! Jesse returns to his duty with a deep breath.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Jesse is sitting on his spot back in the lifeguard tower after finishing lunch. He takes the binoculars and starts scanning the beach. After nothing to interest him, he finds himself taking a better look at Hanzo, who is adding sunscreen. Like he would know Jesse was watching, squirting thick white splotches on his chest, before carefully rubbing it all in his skin. Eventually Hanzo turns around and rubs the protective layer against sun all over his round ass, and Jesse can't look away.

“Looks like ya getting one hell of a show, huh?” his partner in the tower says suddenly. Jesse takes his eyes out and pokes him in the side, offended someone else was catching the show Hanzo was giving for him. Like he was not out there in public and they were the only people watching. When he looked back Hanzo had settled back on his stomach. Jesse sighed.

His pocket came alive again. New message from Hanzo.

_> I thought your job was to look after people, not just me._

Jesse curses again. This time it is his partner who pokes him on the side.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Back to patrol, Jesse thinks he has been doing good job considering Hanzo is teasing him like that. The messages seem to never end, still popping up occasionally, and he got a couple of naughty pics from the beach as well. Hanzo is clothed, but that frigging thong didn't hide much anyway. Jesse thinks he has had at least half of a boner all day, because whenever he thinks he is getting off the hook, Hanzo strikes again. His next strike however, takes the cake.

  
  


Jesse is walking next to few other people, not minding much. He gets his phone out of his pocket again and checks it. He opens it without thinking, and harsh moaning sounds come out of his phone. His face is blushing crimson immediately and he fumbles his fingers to make it _stop_. He gets more than a handful of stares and looks on his way, making Jesse pace forward faster, still holding the phone in his shaky hand, sweating. He swears he feels Hanzo's grin on his neck as well.

Well it isn't like he was watching porn at work, even though he might as well have been. He curses himself clicking the video Hanzo sent him open without thinking. Of course, he was all in, and got Jesse right in. He curses and keeps walking and walking, not daring to glance on his sides at all.

  
  


Finally, he is pleased with his location, away from prying eyes and he turns the voice really low in his phone. He sits on the rock and clicks the video back open, starting from beginning.

It starts with a loud moan again, Hanzo panting and palming his hard cock, leaking precome, glistering over his fingers and length. He is wearing those goddamn swimming thongs and has just slipped his cock out of them. His head tilts back when he grabs his dick harder, thrusting it.

Jesse feels his erection go in full, and not for the first time today. The visual and the sound combined is too much for him. He cups his mouth, unable to look away, staring Hanzo masturbating like hypnotized, his eyes blown wide.

“I wish you were here,” Hanzo groans and it goes straight in Jesse's dick. _Hot damn._

He just stares at his screen biting his lip, Hanzo making all those filthy noises while jerking off and – is that a public bathroom he is at? Jesse swipes his sweaty forehead. No, you didn't Hanzo, you did not! But he _did_.

Hanzo adjusts his pose, falling more down on the seat, exposing his ass more for the camera view. He slides the fabric covering his balls and crotch, all the way to the side, exposing his tight little hole at the camera. Jesse gasps. Hanzo you did no-

But he doesn't finish his thoughts before Hanzo brings his lubed fingers to his ass. Starting with one finger, soon joined by another, he moans and fingers himself, and starts to jerk of more aggressively again. Jesse just stares at the screen, unbelieving. He is eating Hanzo with his gaze, unable to stop watching.

When Hanzo comes all over his stomach, fingers up to knuckles in his ass, shouting Jesse's name, Jesse swears he is done. If Hanzo was here, he would just turn him around and fuck him, all things be damned. No matter it was in the middle of his workday. That fucking son of a bitch.

Jesse is sexually frustrated, but he cannot help it, and watches the video again, straining in his pants. _Goddamn Hanzo._

It takes him a good while before he is able to go back to his duty, still having a small tent on his front. He curses that sexy archer, teasing him like this. He obviously had to be more careful what he wished for. Hanzo for sure was full of surprises.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


When he finally circles his way back to Hanzo, one look at that smug face tells Jesse he knows. Jesse is getting redder just by looking at Hanzo, who grins at him.

“Did you like it cowboy? I noticed you made a little... scene out there,” Hanzo teases him, chuckling.

“Ya know I did, ya goddamn tease,” Jesse snarls at him. Hanzo laughs.

“Makes me glad,” he replies, sounding sincere. Smiling at Jesse happily, like he finally did something he wanted for a long time.

Pink blush paints over Hanzo's face as well and Jesse would be damned if he didn't find that adorable. And Jesse was pleased that finally Hanzo was blushing as well.

Jesse walks to him and damns the others, taking Hanzo in his arms, hugging him.

“Ya will kill me before my shift is over darlin',” Jesse whispers to his ear, making Hanzo snort.

“I mean it, had at least half a boner all day,” he gnarls.

Hanzo jerks his hips against Jesse's feeling his boner through his pants. Not that he wasn't little hard himself, but Jesse being so strained like this, makes Hanzo impatient as well. Jesse was idiot if he thought this was not hard on Hanzo as well. He chuckles again. And when Jesse blushes redder Hanzo smirks at him.

“Back to work,” Hanzo tells him and gets away, leaving Jesse frustrated again with one more tease.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Finally, Jesse's shift is over, and he swears he has never finished off this quickly before. His workmates laugh at his back when he eagerly leaves the station, running down the stairs two at a time. Hanzo is already waiting for him near the station, dressed again and grinning at him.

Hanzo waves his hand, ready to greet Jesse. But when Jesse reaches him, he isn't going for something like that, nope.

“Yer driving me nuts,” he grunts in Hanzo's ear, grabbing his hands around him, sliding down his back, stopping above his ass. He breaths heavily in Hanzo's ear, who shivers from it. Taking one look in Hanzo's face to check it's all okay, just to be met with laugh and smile, glimmer in his eyes. Jesse slides his hands under Hanzo's waistband, digging his fingers in Hanzo's soft ass. He mouths Hanzo's neck and doesn't care, he sinks his teeth right on the soft skin, sucking and making Hanzo gasp. Leaving a purpling mark behind, marking Hanzo his own.

“Ya goddamn tease,” he whispers hoarsely in Hanzo's ear, licking the side of it, making Hanzo shiver in his arms.

“ _Oh._ Ya liked that?” he asks, amusement in his voice. Hanzo makes satisfied noise and Jesse reaches back to his ear, sucking his earlobe. Hanzo goes all weak in his arms, but he doesn't mind holding him. Playing with his – apparently sensitive – ears, blowing a little air before sinking right back in.

They are stopped with a loud coughing, sounding disappointed. Jesse reluctantly gets off from Hanzo and turns around to meet his boss, feeling just slightly abashed to be caught like this.

“ _Jesse McCree, not here_ ,” she scolds, emphasizing, but cannot hide small amusement in her voice. “You are still at workplace. Please refrain yourself from doing such things, _or worse_ , at this beach.”

“Yes ma'am. Sorry,” he mumbles the apology, grabbing Hanzo by his arm and taking him away. Hanzo just laughs at him, taking a glance behind them, to see Jesse's boss shaking her head at them.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


No way either of them would have patience to wait till they get home, so they settle on for a small park not too far from the actual beach. It is a little bit hidden, with all those bushes and trees, a public place nonetheless, but Jesse has waited more than long enough. Just enough to be a gentleman and throw towel over the bench, he crashes Hanzo down against it, knee between his legs, getting on top of him. Their lips find each other, and they sink into a passionate and needy kiss, almost trying to eat each other in their lust.

Jesse breathes heavily against Hanzo's face, their hands wandering all over each other's bodies. Mouthing each other, grabbing and grouping anything they can get their hands on.

Hanzo pushes Jesse up with his knee and slides swiftly out of his pants. Jesse doesn't even look, just presses back down immediately to suck yet another mark on Hanzo, this time on his chest. His hands tracing Hanzo's bare stomach and legs, all that exposed skin. It doesn't take too long though, till he gets on with it.

His fingers ghost over Hanzo's ass, just to go back again. Jesse yelps with surprise when he presses his fingers over again.

“Oh no you didn't! _Hanzo!_ ” he snarls, voice low and harsh, eyes wide, staring at Hanzo, who hides a pleased grin. Jesse can't believe this naughty bastard wore this plug in all day at the beach!

Hanzo gives him those innocent eyes and Jesse curses. He grabs the plug at it's base and twists it, making Hanzo moan. _'Innocent my ass.'_

“Ya better keep those voices down honeybun. Someone might hear ya,” Jesse snarks at him, pushing the plug deeper in Hanzo. The thought about getting caught sends thrills over them both.

Hanzo tangles on Jesse, who mercilessly teases him with the plug. Pulling it more out, but not all the way, just to push it back in, with more force than is needed. Twisting, rubbing his insides with the toy, seeking for his prostate. Hanzo's toes curl, his hands desperately grabbing a hold on Jesse's clothes.

“ _Oh Jesse,_ ” Hanzo moans in Jesse's ear, making shivers run down his back.

  
  


Finally, Jesse pulls the plug out with a loud pop.

“I bet ya waited for this all day sweetheart. What's it you want?” Jesse asks smugly, standing up straighter, leaving Hanzo down. He is eying Hanzo from above, placing his hands confidently on his belt.

“This,” Hanzo answers moaning, sitting up and mouths Jesse through his pants, adding his hand to grab him as well. It doesn't take long for him to free Jesse from his pants, freeing that huge throbbing cock. He smiles at the sight before grabbing it at the base, and starts licking the tip, mouthing the shaft, playing and toying with it, but not taking it in his mouth. It is time for Jesse to start making naughty noises, biting his hand. His other hand finds way in Hanzo's hair and he caresses it gently.

  
  


Finally, Hanzo dips Jesse in his mouth, lips wrapping around, his tongue teasing the underside, taking it deeper. Jesse lets out a loud moan to it, his hand getting tighter grasp on Hanzo's hair in his pleasure.

When he enters Hanzo's throat Jesse groans harsh with need, it feels _way_ _too good_. He grabs Hanzo's long hair better in his fist, tugging, but when Hanzo refuses to let go, he grabs his hair harder, forcing Hanzo off his cock, pulling from his hair.

“Honey ya know I love it, but I don't last a second if ya start that. N' I want that sweet ass ya kept _ready for me_ all day,” he grunts, voice low and deep with desire, trembling all over. Hanzo only answers him with a knowing smirk and gets up, turning around, settling on the bench on all fours. He presses his chest down to it, freeing his arms.

“Take what you desire then,” Hanzo dares him, putting his ass up with absolutely no shame, arching his back so beautifully, spreading his ass for Jesse. Jesse stares as a small amount of lube drips out, running towards Hanzo's balls.

“Hot damn darlin',” is all that Jesse manages to say, and he moves closer.

Jesse is settling himself behind Hanzo, hastily rubbing lube all over his dick and then pouring some straight on Hanzo's ass, making him gasp from the cold lube. Jesse grins. He lubes Hanzo properly and then finally presses his dick in Hanzo's waiting and loosened entrance. It takes all his willpower to _not_ just thrust in. No, there is one more thing he wants, he _needs_ , after all this goddamn teasing.

“If ya want it, ya gotta ask for it,” Jesse says smugly. He pets Hanzo's ass, waiting, teasing his rim with his cock, but not giving in, not even when Hanzo moans in need and tries to press against Jesse. He gropes Hanzo's ass roughly, letting his blunt fingernails sink in a little, scratching, giving a small burn to Hanzo, in a way he knows he likes.

“Beg.”

It takes surprisingly long for Hanzo to give in. Jesse keeps teasing his hole, keeps groping his ass, but Hanzo is only squirming and whining. Jesse guesses he can't take the tease anymore, when he finally breaks it.

“Please, Jesse _please._ ”

“Please what?” Jesse says, grinning, smugness clearly showing in his voice.

Hanzo grunts impatiently. But Jesse does nothing more. Hanzo swallows loud, his face blushing crimson.

“Give me... give me your cock, _please_. I want it in me, Jesse. I _need_ it, please” Hanzo finally breaks out, breathy and voice colored with embarrassment, pleading.

And he is rewarded with single thrust, Jesse sliding all the way in, hitting his hips against Hanzo's ass, giving him the whole length in one go, pulling out a harsh moan from Hanzo, unable to keep his voice down, yelping from surprise.

“Je-jesse!” Hanzo shouts with his voice satisfied. Like he finally got what he wanted.

Jesse grins satisfied on his efforts, grabbing Hanzo's hips more firmly and starts thrusting in. He gives Hanzo no time to adjust, finally getting what he wanted all day long.

Hanzo is unable to keep his voice down, small moans start escaping his lips. He feels the metallic zipper of Jesse's pants scratching his ass, but doesn't give a damn now that they finally got here. He is ashamed that his voice sounds so needy, but he forgets all that when Jesse hits his sweet spot, punching harsh moans out his mouth.

Jesse keeps pounding in, setting on a harsh pace. They get more and more noisy, like they were not in public place at all, like anyone couldn't come and check behind the bushes if they heard them. But neither of them seems to care, letting out all those sultry noises, skin slapping against skin. All sweaty and both lost deep in pure lust.

“Touch yourself darlin',” Jesse pleads, he feels he doesn't last much longer anymore. “Please.”

Hanzo grabs his own dick and starts tugging it, his fingers quickly soaked on precome, small pool of it on the towel already. He is getting close too. He feels Jesse's fingers teasing his rim, like he was going to put in more than his already huge dick. Hanzo bites his lips and thrusts himself harder, his moans getting on whole new level.

Jesse grins when he remembers what they discussed earlier, which is a miracle considering he is so lost in Hanzo's ass. Without a warning he slaps Hanzo's ass, sound being way too loud for the park. It makes Hanzo yelp in pleasure. Jesse feels Hanzo clench around him hard, and that makes him shout as well.

The third slap on Hanzo's ass throws him over the edge. He didn't expect to come already, but the unexpected slapping on his ass is all he needed. He comes all over the towel and his hands, making a mess on his stomach.

Jesse keeps thrusting, holding him with both hands on his hips, like pumping out the orgasm for him. And it doesn't take long for him either, as he comes deep in Hanzo's ass shouting his name, grunting and pistoning his hips, pumping every last drop in. Filling Hanzo to the brim.

He collapses over Hanzo, wrapping his arms around him and pressing small kisses on his back. Listening to Hanzo's contented hum in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think there is a tag missing. 
> 
> Comment if you like, please be kind~  
> And thanks for reading! *smile*


End file.
